


Grimms Pre Series Reveals and Fan Reactions

by orphan_account, waterofthemoon



Series: Grimms Dominion [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided to start telling the story of Grimms the TV Show and it's fandom. You are welcome to read, comment, join in, or lurk as you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimms Pre Series Reveals and Fan Reactions

The Story Thus Far:

Supernatural and White Collar have ended.  Supernatural lasted 7 seasons and ended in May.  Jensen was quoted in interviews as intending to sleep for another eight years, but the following February has arrived and Supernatural fandom hears word that he's landed another series.

Reactions vary at the show's description.

[   
](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/t-264525/supernatural)

A fan dubs the show "Hart to Hart meets Supernatural" - a label that sparks all sorts of fusion fic.

Fans aren't happy about the choice of networks either.

[   
](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/t-264525/supernatural)

Fandom and FOX - never an easy alliance. But the situation explodes when set hunters stumble upon the production in Vancouver and Matt Bomer is revealed to be in the show.

Confusion reigns.  
[](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/t-264525/supernatural)

Some of the newer fans try reason. Pity them.

Jensen plays a title character and it's assumed by the Jensen/Dean-centric that Matt's role is secondary.

More casting confusion occurs when Billy Campbell is apparently recast after filming by Joe Flanigan. The lines between SG:Atlantis and Supernatural fandom collide.

On the heels of Joe's casting announcement, a fan with "connections in the industry" finds a screener copy.

She shares.  
[](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/t-264533/grimm-s-screener-pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's where we stand for now.
> 
> If you want to post on the forums and be part of my next post: [the forum and some guidelines](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/forum/start) and what you'd see on the [screener copy](http://grimmsdominion.wikidot.com/pilot:screener-version).


End file.
